Red Love
by TabBrookefiction
Summary: When you love someone wholeheartedly you would do anything for them, you would die for them, you would kill for them. But what happens when you are one day taken from them unexpectedly and there is nothing you can do? You can no longer be with them, but you can watch over them. And then one day, they are taken from you and your whole world has shattered. Would you look forever?
1. Chapter 1: Family

There was a scream that resonated loudly from the small cottage along the hills of the valley, the sound caused the young rebel soldier whom was walking home to run. Fearing for his wife and family that rested in that house.

Running inside he looked around frantically to find that the doctor had been summoned and his dearests midwife was running hot water.

His eyes widened when his mother and father came towards him with smiles on their faces, his was face was etched in worry but he knew what their smiles meant. And the resonating scream had his head turning quickly toward the bedroom of his small home. Where his wife was surely laid out on the bed giving birth.

"Go to her, she needs her husband." His mother spoke softly as she touched his arm, a proud smile on her face as she looked upon her boy, now a man.

Giving his mother a kiss to her cheek he shed his coat and handed his gun to his father who would put it away for him. Without another glance at his parents he headed straight for his quarters to tend to his wife.

When he walked in he was struck still as he watched his beautiful wife cry out in pain as she held onto her midwifes hand for dear life. The doctor sat perched at the end of the bed where her legs were propped up and covered by the cloth. There was blood, and it scared the soldier immensely as he watched his beautiful wife grit her teeth as tears streamed down her beautiful cheeks.

"Do not fret my dear, it will not be much longer." The doctor soothed as Mary-Ann wiped the young wife's forehead with the wet cloth.

"Where is he?" She looked up at her midwife with scared eyes as she shook violently.

With her weakened and scared plea the young soldier moved into the room, removing his head covering and setting it on the small dresser.

"I'm right here love." He whispered soothingly as he made his way to her bedside.

Her piercing brown eyes met his soft blue ones and a small smile graced her perfect red lips. He took his place beside her on their small bed and took both of her small clammy hands in his and kissed them lovingly.

"Our boy is on his way." She gasped slightly as she tried to grit through the pain, holding onto his hands like a vice as a contraction surged through her.

"It could be a beautiful little girl you know?" he suggested with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips once quickly. When he pulled away she was smiling brightly, he loved her smile.

"How much longer?" She asked the doctor as she laid back on the pillows once the contraction eased. It was still painful, but it was bearable now that her husband was by her side.

"In just a few moments you will be ready to push my dear, until then just try to relax and breathe."

The young couple let out a collective sigh as the doctor turned away to speak to the midwife. The soldier looked down at his beautiful wife to see her looking back up at him with such love and adoration.

"What?" he asked with a soft smile as he caressed her face, pushing her brown locks away from her beautiful face. She was sweating like mad, he could never begin imagine the pain she was feeling at this moment.

"I love you." She whispered passionately, causing him to smile brightly then lean in to kiss her soundly on the lips. Something he had not been able to do for months.

"As I love you my darling." He whispered as he rested his forehead against her damp and sticky one.

He stayed by her side for the next hour as she gave birth to their child, squeezing her hand, whispering sweet words, and helping her breath as she brought their baby boy into the world.

"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled so that all in the house could hear him, the young couple cried and laughed in excitement as they watched the doctor clean off their baby boy before handing him to his smiling mother.

"Hello baby, I am your mother." She cried happily as she smiled down at her little boy. Her husband sat beside her on their bed, his arm around her shoulders and his lips in her hair as he looked down at his son.

"And I am your father." He whispered as their child opened his eyes for the first time to reveal his beautiful brown eyes that matched his mothers.

"He is perfect." His beautiful wife whispered as she caressed his soft little head gently. The baby did not cry, he was quiet as he looked around curiously.

"Alright dear, the doctor is not finished just yet. Let me have the little dear so he way get cleaned up properly, you need your rest anyhow." Mary-Ann took the child from his mother's arms gently, letting her and the father kiss his head before she stole him away to the wash room to clean him up properly.

She laid back and looked up at her husband, waiting for the doctor to finish up as her love stroked her face lovingly. Finally the young wife was able to lay back on the pillows, her legs stretched out which gave her back a soothing break.

"You were amazing my wife."

"I would not have been able to do it without you my husband. Thank you." He shushed her softly as he dabbed her forehead with a cold cloth.

"No need to thank me, it is all out of love." He soothed her softly as they laid back on the bed together, finally alone, and finally able to relax.

"What shall we name him?" She asked softly as she looked up at her love, her everything.

He looked down at her to meet her eyes, she laid perfectly in his arms, and she was so warm against his body. He had missed her so much.

"What do you wish him to be named my love?" He would name his child anything she wanted, he wanted nothing more than to please his wife.

"I want us to choose together my love, I know you will go with what I choose. But I wish us to do this together, just as we made our child together and just as we brought him into this world together. He is a part of us, I wish his name to be the same."

Her words were sincere as they looked into one another's eyes, love, compassion, longing, and understanding reflected back at them from both ends.

"Alright, you give me your two favorite names, and I shall give you mine as well. How does that sound beautiful?" she smiled brightly up at him, the couple did not notice his parents standing just outside their bedroom door. The older couple watched with such pride as their son and daughter in law laid beside one another, contemplating the name for their first born. Their grandson.

"Fair. Alright…I quite enjoy the name Joshua Adam." He smiled, Joshua was his middle name. At that moment he knew that no matter what they would choose between the two of them, one of the names would be from him.

"I like that one, how about Isaiah Christopher?" he asked while caressing the side of her face. She scrunched her nose in distaste, causing him to laugh softly at her reaction. He had to admit, it wasn't his best.

"Okay not that one. Tell me your last one then." She pursed her lips slightly, trying to remember which she liked best when suddenly she remembered the name.

"Benjamin?" she asked she played with his hand that laid in her lap.

"Benjamin what?" he asked with a quirked brow as he looked down at her. She was falling asleep on him, she needed her rest so he did not shake her.

"Mm, Jo- _yawn_ -sssshhh." Before she could finish her sentence coherently she was asleep in her husband's arm.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly and snuggled up close to her as his parents watched them lovingly.

"Joshua Adam it is my love." He whispered as he held her close, letting her rest as she deserved it after the day she just had.

 **3 weeks later**

She was standing at the sink, washing dishes after a beautiful lunch as her family sat on the porch resting after such a hearty meal. Her baby boy was now a few weeks old and the apple of her eye.

"Why not leave these for Maria and come join your husband on the porch?" her husband inquired as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. If he was being honest he missed the days of nursing, motherhood looked good on his wife.

"You had better halt that train of thinking my love, we are not having another for a while." She chastised as she looked at him over her shoulder, a saucy look in those deep brown eyes.

"As long as we do have more, I can wait forever." He vowed as he landed a kiss to her lips soundly. Making her heart flutter and her knees buckle, he caught her easily and turned her around so that she was facing him.

She grabbed onto his white chemise for dear life as he laid his body against hers softly, holding her tightly against his body. Her husband of three years still made her heart flutter and her body quake with want and need.

He took her face gently between his big hands as she held onto his shirt for dear life, her eyes burned into his making him fall in love with her all over again.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" he whispered softly as he kissed her forehead gently.

"How could I forget?" she asked as he kissed down the right side of her face slowly.

"It was beautiful was it not? I was more than thrilled when I was finally able to make you mine, I thought I was never going to get out of the courtship stage. I thought for sure that your father hated me."

This caused her to laugh, he was being silly. She knew for a fact that her father was head over heels for her husband. He made her happy and that was all her father wanted for her. Happiness and love.

"He likes you more than you know, he just enjoyed making you wait." She assured him as he continued his assault on her. Finally making his way to her neck where she gasped at the contact, that was her weakness and he knew it.

"And wait I did. There is nothing more thrilling than holding my wife in my arms. Sleeping next to you every night, waking up to you every morning. Once it was the only thing that I had dreamed of, and it is finally reality." He muttered against her neck as he assaulted her neck with his hot lips.

"Forever." She vowed truthfully as he looked up at her, their eyes colliding just as they did that first day they met all those years ago.

There is not a pair greater than this that loves one another more than anything. They were meant to be together, and be together they would.

But not in the way they thought.

* * *

 **Song for fanfiction- Red Love by Pia Mia**

 **So I couldn't sleep and this story just came to me out of nowhere and I just had to share it. It's going to be a cute little story, and it is not going to be very long. There is going to be a lot of heartbreak, but there will also be a lot of love. This is for mature audiences as there will be not only mature adult scenes but there will also be some very gorey scenes as well. I hope you all enjoy this story I will try to update it as much as possible. This is only the prologue but it sets the whole precedent of the story, the next chapter will start with, hopefully, a flash back of when the young couple first met.**


	2. Chapter 2: Their Love

_It was loud in the small town, it was a rare day as the whole town was able to get out and do their shopping. There were rebel soldiers everywhere, some in the local bars drinking away their sorrows, while others were tending to their duty of protecting the town._

 _Nearby the boisterous bar there was a vegetable stand where few people were gathered trying to get some fresh foods. But one person stuck out the most from all the rest, everyone in the small town knew her._

 _Her father was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that._

 _She was the most beautiful and most eligible woman in the town, every single man wanted to court her. But her father would never see to it, he knew the boys in that town were only lusting after his daughter. He did not trust them, not a one of them._

 _She had long mahogany hair with fleck of red that shone in the sun, it flowed all the way down her back, stopping just at her slender waist in soft ringlet curls. She never hid her hair nor wore a bonnet to cover it, it was a rare occasion to see it pulled back out of her beautiful face. She had fair tan skin from her many days outdoors, beautifully bright brown eyes that held so much compassion, and plump red lips that could spread into the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen._

 _She was a small girl, but built perfectly. She was tall, at least regular height for a woman, perfect curves, and an hour glass figure that many women envied._

 _You can see why the men in the town worshipped the very ground she walked on, but there were many who wanted her just as a trophy. For the men coveted her beauty far more than the woman behind that pretty face._

 _The poor girl was almost middle aged, nearing her twenty-fifth year in just a few short months. She feared she would never find a man to love her for more than just her face, she wanted someone who loved her heart and her mind just as much as he loved her face and body._

 _She craved it more than she could express._

 _While the young maiden made her purchases, nearby was a young soldier, middle aged, and had been serving since the war had begun. No one hated the redcoats like this lad, he like most wanted freedom. But of course, there was something he wanted more than that._

 _A family._

 _A wife._

 _Someone to return to when he came home from battle, someone to lay next to every night, someone to wake up to in the morning, and someone to love._

 _He sat there on a barrel across from the bar, sitting with his rifle leaned up against his shoulder as he leaned back on the building, just resting. He was a handsome young fellow, and many women fawned over him._

 _He was a tall fellow, at least six foot tall, he was very well built and muscular, he had long brown hair that curled at the ends when it was in need of a trim, he had baby blue eyes that looked like the sea, with a smile that could melt your heart, he was a good soul, rough around the edges but he was truly good._

 _He loved life, and he valued freedom. But he also believed in marriage, and he wanted it so badly. Someone to call his own, someone he could give his name to, his land to. Someone he could love with his whole heart and who would love him the same in return. Not only for his daring good looks but for who he was on the inside, the man he always aspired to be._

 _Sighing he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was working not day dreaming. His eyes searched the small market place when suddenly they landed on the beautiful brunette. He sat up at attention when he spotted her, he had never seen someone so beautiful in all his life. She was gorgeous._

 _He jumped off the barrel and planned to make his way towards the young maiden when the most unthinkable happened. A man stumbled from the bar, clearly drunk and knocked into the beautiful woman, sending her to the ground with a cry of fright._

 _The soldier could not make it to her in time to catch her before she fell to the dirt, her goods flown from her basket and all around her in a heap. Everything surely ruined._

" _Oh! My bad lovely, here let me help you!" The drunken man yelled as he aggressively picked up the young girl by both arms, turning her around to look at her._

 _There were tear stains on her beautiful cheeks but the older, drunken man was too entrapped by her beauty to notice or care._

" _Well, well, well ain't you perty?! How would you like to spend a night with a real man?" The young soldier panicked, everyone standing around was too shocked or too drunk to do anything to save this woman. He didn't know what to do._

" _No thank you." The woman retorted angrily, pushing him off her and backing away._

" _Excuse me?" He looked angry now, the poor girl was truly frightened. Why was no one helping her? She thought to herself as she cowered._

" _I believe she said no thank you. Which is a lot nicer of a sentiment than you deserve, now I suggest you go back inside or go home." The young solider finally spoke, stepping in front of the girl and standing tall, rifle displayed in front of him. Towering over both the man and the girl._

 _Now she felt safe with a soldier protecting her._

 _The man's eyes widened slightly, he pretended not to be frightened but everyone saw through it. Even the soldier._

" _Pfft, wench wasn't worth it anyway." He grumbled as he turned around and followed his fellow drunken men back inside the bar._

 _Turning swiftly to the young maiden the soldier was surprised at what he saw. Her big brown eyes were looking up at him in awe and astonishment, her lips upturned in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She was magnificent._

" _Are you alright ma'am?" he asked once he got his bearings, she was entrancing._

" _I am, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here. You have my gratitude soldier." She whispered passionately as they maintained eye contact._

' _He is so handsome.' She thought._

' _She is so gorgeous, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.' He thought._

 _They stood their staring at one another for the longest time before one of the vendors finally interrupted them. He did not want to, but he wished to present the girl with new goods as hers were truly ruined upon inspection by passersby._

" _Excuse me miss, but I thought you would like some fresh vegetables to take home. No charge."_

 _The young woman took the bag graciously, thanking the man profusely and telling him how it was completely unnecessary. But he just brushed her off and wished her a good day, and she him as well._

" _If you do not mind me asking, do you have an escort?" The young soldier asked politely, yet trying not to over step any boundaries. The young woman, for all he knew, was married and was awaiting her husband while doing some meager shopping._

 _But his thoughts were easily assuaged when she blushed and smiled shyly._

" _Actually no, my father is home with the doctors tending to my mother. I just came out to gather some things for supper."_

" _Is that not a maid's job?" he asked curiously but with a playful lilt to his voice, so that she would know he was only teasing. She giggled slightly, causing his heart to tighten at the sound. It was like the twinkling of bells, he wished to have her make that sound every time he saw her. Which he hoped to be often._

" _Indeed it is, but as it were all the maids are left tending to my mother these days. And I do like to help in any way that I can." She was so genuine, it made the soldiers heart soar._

' _She is perfect.'_

" _Well then would you be as kind as to allow me to escort you home? I would hate for anything to happen to such a caring and amazing woman such as yourself."_

 _A beautiful blush rose to her cheeks that was another thing he wished to see often, that is, if she would allow it._

" _I would love that soldier, but only if you stay for dinner." She propositioned while standing a little closer to him, imploring him with her eyes how much she wished him to join them for dinner._

 _How could he turn her down?_

 _He smiled grandly at her and held his arm out so that she could loop hers with his. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she slipped her small hand under his arm and held on tight. He shouldered his rifle and gestured for her to lead the way._

" _I will not be imposing on anyone will I?" The soldier asked in a worried manner as they walked to long trail to her home upon the hill, it was a beautiful two story home. One such as that he would only wish to attain one day, after he had a family and the war was over of course._

" _Of course not, once my father has heard what you have done for me he will most insist upon it." She spoke so lively, so vibrant. Every time she spoke he could not help but to smile at her, she was beautiful and perfect in every way._

" _Alright then." He stopped then, jolting her slightly as she still had hold of him. She turned to face him, concern etched on her beautiful face._

" _What is the matter soldier?" she asked curiously as she looked up into his blue eyes that held her captive just as his arm was._

" _This seems silly to ask now, but what is your name?" The girl blushed, just now realizing their mistake._

" _My name is Isabella Marie Swan, of Renee and Charles Swan. And you my soldier?" He shivered slightly when she called him her soldier. He liked the sound of that._

 _He removed his head covering and stepped back to bow to her, like the gentleman he was raised to be. This caused her to giggle delightfully as she watched him closely, not wanting to miss anything. He captivated her._

" _Sargent Garrett Joshua Jones at your service ma'am." He stood tall once more and replaced his covering atop his long brown hair._

" _It is a pleasure to officially meet you Sargent Jones." She curtsied slightly as he took her small hand into his giant one._

" _The pleasure is all mine ma'am." He said with a smile and kissed her hand like the southern gentleman he was._

 _He then took her hand and placed it back to the crook of his arm before they continued on their way. Once they reached the home they were met by an older man whom seemed to be her father awaiting her arrival on the front porch._

" _Isabella! Where have you been I have been worried sick, you were gone nearly two hours?" He rushed as he pulled her into his arms, she must be his only daughter._

" _I am fine father, I am sorry it took so long. There was a little problem at the market." She told him truthfully as she looked up at him, he studied her making sure she was alright. And then he noticed the young soldier standing behind his daughter and he became fearful._

' _What could have possibly happened?' he thought as he studied the young man eerily._

 _Isabella, noticing her father's line of vision decided to shed light on the situation._

" _Father this is Sargent Garrett Jones, he saved today in the market." She hastened as to ease her father's thoughts. His eyes widened and his stomach churned, why did his daughter need saving. He looked to the young lad for an explanation and he quickly gave one._

" _Mr. Swan your daughter was in the market buying supplies for your dinner tonight when a drunk from the town bar stumbled out and knocked her over, he picked her up then proceeded to try and force himself upon her. I stepped in just in time, I escorted her home to make sure she had a safe voyage."_

 _Her father was astounded by the young soldier's actions, not many people in this village would do something to stop an old drunk. So this truly touched Charles' heart for this stranger to help his daughter._

" _Thank you soldier, you have no idea just how much that means to this family." He shook the young soldiers hand vigorously as his daughter watched on with glassy eyes._

" _It was no trouble sir, I do not like to see a man lay a hand on a woman. It's disrespectful."_

" _That it is." He agreed in a shocked manner, he had never met a young man who thought that way._

" _Father, I invited Garrett for dinner, is that alright?" Isabella asked timidly, hoping she had not overstepped any bounds._

" _Of course it is! I was just about to invite him myself, come in boy and have a seat. I'll have Luanne start dinner, Carrie will take your things and put them in a safe place for you. Bella my dear have Carrie make some tea and you keep the boy company. Show him around, sit out back on the swing do whatever it is you please." Her father said excitedly as he kissed his daughters cheek and headed inside to get things started._

 _Bella looked up at her soldier, if she could call him that, to see he was smiling surprised at her. Shocked by all that was happening, and happening so quickly._

" _Come, let me show you around before supper."_

 _She took his hand and it felt electric, they could see in one another's eyes that they both felt it. With a smile he followed her into the house, shed his coat, covering and leaving his rifle in the front room before following the beautiful woman through the house._

 _It was in that moment, with her hand in his that he decided he would make her his wife._

And that he did. It took him months to court her, Isabella's father absolutely loved Garrett but he wanted to see him sweat so he told the boy he had to earn his daughters love and show in return that he loved her as well before he could have her hand in marriage. He was not only torturing Garrett, but his daughter as well. After a few months of chaperoned dates they were finally allowed to go places alone and be left alone when at her home or his. They were trusted, and for that they were grateful because they were able to be more intimate. Sit closer, hold one another and just be with one another.

And then one night after he had taken her to the dance in town he walked her home and asked to kiss her as they stood on her front porch. It was their first kiss, and it was well over due. They had been waiting for that moment for a long time and once it presented itself they took advantage of it. He kissed her long and hard, by the time they were done each of them had been gasping for air.

After that, they stole kisses every chance they got. They were in love, and everyone in the town could see it.

So when Charles pulled the boy aside it was a happy day in the small town as their wedding was announced. Not three weeks went by when Garrett and Bella tied the knot in the little church just outside the town.

With a smile on his face Garrett rolled over on his side to look at his beautiful wife, not a day went by without a thought of that first day they met. He wasn't the one that saved her, no, she had been the one to save him.

He caressed her face lovingly, careful not to disturb her slumber of course, he could never get enough of her…not even if he wanted to. He cupped his beautiful wife's cheek in the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb softly in a back and forth motion on her cheek.

She stirred slightly causing her husband to freeze his motions as she snuggled even closer into his side. Absorbing his heat as he was like her human heater, which he was and he was more than happy to be.

"Good morning love." She groaned with a thick accent that he loved so much. He had a country wife, and he could not be more proud of that.

"It is actually still night my dear wife." He chuckled as he held her close to his body, not wanting to release her _ever._

"Really? Then why are you waking me?" She whined with a cute pout, never opening those brown eyes to look at him.

"Because you are beautiful Bella and I cannot help myself but to touch you constantly." He whispered truthfully as he rubbed her bare back slowly. She shivered violently at his touch, he affected her in so many ways and he knew it.

"Well if you get to touch, should it only be fair that I may get to as well?" she whispered sleepily as she nuzzled her nose into her husband's muscular bare chest.

"But of course my love." He whispered back as he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

These were the moments he cherished most, the times in the middle of the night when they would wake one another. Whether it be to talk, or touch, or just simply kiss. Before their son was born there were nights where they would wake and make love for hours upon hours.

The young husband was more than ready for his wife to be cleared by her doctor so that those nights may become a regular thing once more. He missed those nights, and it has only been a mere few weeks since his child was born.

"Garrett?" He looked down at his wife to see her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him lovingly.

"Yes my Bella?" he stroked her face, pushing her hair behind her ear gently as he awaited her next words.

"I love you, now go back to bed. I'm exhausted." This made her husband chuckle in amusement as he leant down to kiss his dear wife's mouth once chastely.

"Anything you wish my dear. I love you, sweet dreams." He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her with him as he laid on his back so that she laid across his chest. Securely in his arms.

"As long as you are in them they will be sweet."


	3. Chapter 3: All Yours

Isabella sat upon her husband's old family rocking chair in their small living room, her son squirming about in her arms as they rocked gently. The house was quiet as it was the early hours of the morning, the maids were busy tending to their chores and her husband still laid in bed as he hadn't had a good night's rest since the last time he was home. Which was months ago.

Sighing she finally settled her squirming child as he finally took her breast to feed, she draped the sheer blanket over his head and around her shoulder to cover herself. Her husband may not mind it, but there were always visitors to their home and she never liked being exposed to anyone but her husband.

"Mrs. Jones, I am taking the washing outback do you need anything?" Maria asked, calling Isabella's attention to the older woman as she stood with the laundry basket on her hip.

"I'm alright, thank you dear. Why don't you take Mary-Ann with you? I don't like to think of you out there all by yourself."

"Of course." The two women smiled fondly at one another before Maria took her leave, gathering Mary-Ann and the last of the washing before they made their way to the creek about a mile away from the cottage.

Isabella was then left to care for her son all by herself as her husband continued his slumber. She didn't mind it much, as she had been all by herself the past few months awaiting the birth of her child as her husband was away at war.

Once her child had his fill she burped him gently before crossing the room to lay him in his old basinet to catch some more sleep. It had been a fitful night for the both of them, but she got up every time with her child. Not wanting to put any of the burden off on her tired husband, he deserved a break after all.

Back in the small bedroom laid her drowsy husband, he reached across the bed to feel for his wife but only found the cold sheets she had once occupied. This caused him to shoot up in the bed, looking around in a daze to gather where he was. Once he realized he was home he checked the small clock hanging from the wall to see it was nearing nine.

Groaning the soldier rubbed his face before crawling from their small bed and grabbing his trousers up off the floor where he'd left them the night prior. He yawned once as he walked out of their room in search of his wife.

"Bella?" he called out when he didn't find her in their son's room, which was where he usually found her to be.

"Kitchen, love."

At the sound of her melodious voice a bright smile crossed the rebels face as he followed the sounds of her moving in their kitchen. He stopped just in the archway to see she was putting the dishes away, she was always doing something.

Garrett watched as his wife stood on her tip toes to reach the top cabinet, her slip rode up and he was able to see her bronze thigs as her robe was left open. His eyes hooded with want as he watched her move around the small kitchen as she cleaned, her body was smaller than it was while she was pregnant.

But she was still the same, her curves were more pronounced than they were before she fell pregnant and her breasts had grown a size bigger, having become a mother had intensified her beauty.

And it struck him speechless.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer, so without a sound he walked forward slowly until he was behind her. She was at a stopping point and was drinking a glass of water while leaning against the counter.

The soldier's arms slid around his wife's slender waist, causing her to jump slightly before settling into his embrace.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he whispered against the skin of her shoulder, causing his wife to shiver with pleasure.

"You needed your sleep, besides I had to get up to tend to our son." Isabella whispered back to her husband as his hands began to wander her body. She relished every touch as her right hand moved behind her to tangle in her husband's brown, curly locks.

"What I need is some alone time with my wife." His voice was husky as his hands encircled her hips, pulling her into him as he pushed her gently against the counter top.

"Garrett." At her gasped plea the soldier smirked in satisfaction, they'd been skirting around one another for weeks. They hadn't been alone since just after their son had been born, the maids were there all the time, just as his parents and in-laws were. It was driving him crazy.

This was their first moment alone in a long time, and they needed it, the tension in the air was palpable. He would have to leave soon to go back to his unit, they were hoping to end the war soon and he would have to be there with his men to help if they were to finish off the red coats any time soon.

"How long will the girls be gone?" Garrett asked as he slipped his wife's robe from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor between them, her soft moan making him twitch with want.

"Until lunch time." This made him smile, knowing they had plenty of time alone together.

Isabella gasped as she was suddenly turned around, her back now against the counter as she faced her lover. Her hands moved to her love's bare chest, exploring with both her eyes and hands as he watched her lovingly.

"I'm assuming Josh is down for the morning then?" their eyes locked then, Isabella's hands rested on Garrett's chest, as his left rested on her cheek while the other hovered over the strap of her slip. Waiting for the words that would set it free of her body.

"Sleeping soundly."

He needed nothing further as he simultaneously slipped both straps from her shoulders, letting the thin piece of material slip off her body and pool around her feet. He took a moment to admire his beautiful wife's body, appreciating every curve, every beauty mark that scattered her skin almost strategically, and every stretch mark that symbolized her motherhood.

As Isabella's hands traveled down his chest he was swiftly brought out of his musings by the sensation of her hands on him. Garrett stepped back slightly as his wife's small hands came to the waist of his trousers, she tugged softly as if to ask permission. She needed none as he was all hers, but he nodded once swiftly in affirmation anyway.

Once released from his confines Garrett swopped his wife up in his arms, causing her to squeal excitedly. His lips descended upon hers, causing them both to moan and open their mouths up to one another as their tongues danced passionately.

Garrett expertly carried his wife back to their room and laid her down on the bed, momentarily breaking their kiss before he quickly followed. Laying his body atop hers, making her moan loudly at the feel of his body on hers.

"I need you love." Garrett groaned as he moved against his wife, creating that friction they had both been craving for weeks.

Isabella pulled her husband's face up to look him in the eye, her eyes were dark with hunger and so were his.

"You have me." was all she had to say for her husband to nudge her legs apart to make room for him.

He knelt between her thighs that shook in anticipation, Garrett was a large man, he towered nearly a foot over her, and swallowed his wife in his arms every time he embraced her in anyway, so imagine Isabella's surprise on their wedding night when she realized her husband was well endowed.

Garrett took care as he massaged her thighs softly so as to help her relax, it was always hard on her when he entered her as she seemed to adjust to him every time like it was the first. He kissed the insides of her thighs before kissing her heat once, making her squirm under his touch, signaling she was ready for him.

He crawled his way back up her body, kissing every inch of her skin as he went as he knew it would drive his wife mad. Once he was face to face with her he leaned down to kiss her delicious lips he would never tire of as he centered himself at her wet, hot entrance.

They looked into one another's eyes as he slid carefully inside her, opening her up to him with every careful thrust of his hips until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He stilled his movements as he watched his wife with fascination, her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened slightly in pleasure as she just _felt._

"I love you Isabella." Her eyes opened at his words and she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face. She loved this man with all her being and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him.

She held his face between her small, slender hands as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"As I love you Garrett."

Her husband smiled back at her for only a moment before their lips met once more in a heated kiss as he began to move his hips forward once more. Causing Isabella to see stars as she did every time, she felt whole when they came together to make love. _Complete._

He started out slow at first, wanting to savor every moment they had together as he always did, but soon it wasn't enough for either of them. Garrett grabbed her hips in his hands and began to thrust harder and deeper, causing Isabella to scream out in ecstasy.

"Garrett!" Isabella called as her hands held onto his shoulders for dear life as her legs wrapped around her husband's waist, causing him to go deeper. They both moaned together at the sensation they both knew so well.

"Almost there, love." Garrett grunted as he buried his face in Isabella's neck, sucking, kissing, and nibbling as he quickened his pace.

"Me too." She gasped as she met him thrust for thrust.

They were frantic now in their love making, both needing that release that they had been denied for far too long due to countless interruptions.

Garrett's lips were suddenly on his wife's as they both came hard together, he swallowed her screams hungrily as he released himself inside of her. Loving the feel of her clenched so tightly around him as they slowed their thrusts, coming down from their high before collapsing together.

Isabella shivered as Garrett pulled out, bringing her with his as he rolled onto his back, bringing the sheet with them. Sighing contently, she snuggled up on his chest with a smile on her face. Garrett rubbed her arm gently so that she would look up at him, but he wasn't expecting the reaction he'd have when his wife turned those big doe eyes on him.

He felt himself harden under the sheet he'd pulled over them, he hoped she wouldn't notice as he shifted slightly away from her.

"What's wrong?" but of course his wife never missed anything when it came to him.

"Nothing beautiful, I just wanted to see those beautiful eyes is all." He smiled at her, recovering just barely as she rested her chin on his chest so she could get a better view of him.

"Mm, I've missed this."

"So have I baby, so have I."

They didn't speak anymore after that, choosing just to lay with one another in comfortable silence as they basked in one another's company. The couple never lost the intimate side to their relationship, even after three years of marriage you would still find them looking at one another fondly when the other wasn't looking, or holding hands, or stealing sweet innocent kisses when they thought no one was watching them.

Garrett still held the door for his wife, walked with her arm in his as he escorted her to different places, and he looked at her the same way he did the first day he saw her. With awe, love, adoration, but now there was also passion and lust laced with his gaze. He adored his wife, just as she adored him.

"Promise me something." Isabella whispered suddenly, breaking the silence. She wouldn't look at her soldier, it was hard for her every time he had to leave. It broke her heart to watch him go and she knew that time was coming again soon, meaning she would be left here alone to worry and wait for him yet again. No one knew how long this war was going to last, and it frightened her.

"Anything Bella." She took a deep breath as she watched her fingers sift through his chest hair, his hand tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck, massaging lightly as he waited for her to speak.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll come back to me." her voice broke as she hid her face against his chest, unable to look at him.

"Bella, baby look at me please." He knew of his wife's fears, and he tried to alleviate them to the best of his ability. But he has been fighting since the war started, and before he married Bella it was his mother he had to soothe. It was harder when it was his wife, seeing her cry tore his heart to shreds, watching her collapse after him as he left to go back to war. It killed him every time.

She looked up at him reluctantly when his other hand came to rest on her chin, the only thing he could do was tell her he would be careful and that he loved her. The was nothing else he could do or say to assure her, other than his words.

"I promise you, just as every other time, that I will return to you my love. For three years I have had something to come home to, and until this war is over I won't stop fighting until I am back home safely in your arms. I love you, and that is why I will always make it home to you my dear."

Her eyes watered at his words, causing her to cover his body with hers before crashing her lips against his. Shocked by her actions Garrett sat up slightly, causing him to slip inside her awaiting heat once more, they groaned together at the new feeling.

After the shock wore off it was replaced quickly by pleasure, Garrett laid back against the bed as his wife sat atop his lap moving her hips slowly as she adjusted to the new position. His hands slid around her waist to help her move more fluidly on him, they were new to this but they relished the feeling of it and would definitely remember it for later.

Knowing they had a few more hours before they were interrupted by others, they took their time in exploring this new position and loving one another in that intimate way they both needed desperately.

* * *

 **This was long overdue, but it is sometimes a struggle to write this story. I write this in the third person, and writing in such an early time period sometimes gets challenging. The next chapter brings Garrett's departure, and then the story really heats up to kick into the next gear of the story. I am really excited for this, it's about to get good guys so please stay tuned and leave some love just as Garrett and Bella got their lovin' in finally;)**


End file.
